A Long Wait
by RP Angel
Summary: After seeing a transformed Isabella, Felix wonders if he will ever find a mate. His existence to date has been one of obedient service, and solitude.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own anything related to Twilight.

Below was the inspiration to this fiction from Felix's point of view. The line "It's too bad..." screamed at me.

I have taken a very FEW liberties with the characters, and tried to keep them as much to cannon as possible. Some characters, I didn't get to see as much as I've have liked, so I took a bit of creative freedom with their personalities. This story is MY idea, and I have written it for ME.

There will be some jumping around in time. I will do my best to guide you through those as they are a key to the ... oops almost gave it away.

**-Prologue-**

Felix Point Of View (Breaking Dawn, pg 696)

"Hello again, Bella," I greeted her as I kept my eye on the beast beside her that carried the child in question, Renesme.

"Hey Felix," Bella answered me in a defensive tone befitting of a mother protecting her child.

I was pleased to see her again, "You look good. Immortality suites you," she was stunning.

"Thanks so much." She replied back to me keeping her eyes fixed on all of us.

"You're welcome. It's too bad. . ." I started to say as I wondered what would have happened if the Masters had allowed me to finish Edward off and …

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" she echoed me, but my thoughts wandered off to how succulent her scent was back then, when she was human. I winked at her to annoy the mind reader; he was probably very possessive of her after all that had happened back in Volterra.

I wondered if he knew how fortunate he was to have found his true mate so quickly.

~~~~~~~~This is my first attempt to writing fan fiction. This story has been sitting on my computer since 2009, so please appreciate the fact that it has taken me this long to gather the courage to post it online.~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

Again I don't own the characters etc etc this is my first real chapter fan fiction...

Establishing the main new character, character.

Sara POV

I moved out of my parent's house to go to college into an apartment on campus with Jen; we quickly became friends.

Any time things got stressful the last words my mom last spoke to me as I was driving away chimed in my mind, "You can come home anytime Sara." So anytime there was stress, she got a phone call. At first this happened every week by need on my part, but then turned into a ritual just to keep her up to date on how my classes were going excreta. I never gave my parents any reason to worry about me; about anything I did. I liked being that perfect child of theirs that they could always count on.

Jen, and I ended up sharing an apartment until we graduated; she had a good heart. On many occasions Jen came to me with her own issues. It took two semesters to convince her not to have sex with a guy after the first date, or during the first.

My classmates were continually amused that someone who didn't date was giving advice to someone who did. By our fourth semester, I had progressed Jen along far enough for her to have a steady boyfriend that treated her right. We had Rob over all the time for dinner; which Jen prepared, and movies. Rob was a budding tattoo artist, and I thought he was exceptional. I truly liked him, and allowed him to 'ink' me. It was college and if that was the stupidest thing I did, I think I'd be fine.  
Rob also excelled in the bedroom, of which I heard about too frequently from Jen.

"You will never guess what we did…" she would start, and I would have to stop her.  
"Please, no. I don't want the details." I begged, but she'd continue.

I tried not judge Jen on what she did with her boyfriend though, because I knew I wasn't perfect.  
My own 'career' with the opposite sex was less than stellar though college. I was often approached for coffee and study dates by many. Why they bothered I'll never know; with my goal of graduation so close, I didn't want to get sidetracked.  
"Stuck up bitch," seemed to be the favored insult for me when I declined their requests. "Prude" was the polite fall back, and the seasonal selection varied from "Need help clearing out those cob webs?" and, "My blow torch can take care of that frost for you." Some of them were very creative, but on the most part, very crude. This was often a topic of conversation I would discuss with my mum when I called her.

"I don't understand them mum. They let the same pattern repeat itself over and over again, and then wonder why they are alone."

"Sweetheart, they just don't know who they are. They went off to school looking for that person to complete them. They will keep making the same mistakes until they learn what you already do. You knew who you were at fourteen, and your father and I knew that we would never have to worry about you in that respect Sara. "

"Aren't you and dad worried that I won't get married someday?" I chewed my lip wondering if I was going to get the 'we expect grandchildren speech' yet.

She laughed, "When you find your guy, you'll know. When your father found me, I knew that I was meant to be with him." my mother lovingly responded.

"Thanks mom, I'll talk to you next week."

I spent most of my time in the library rather than the bar like the rest of my classmates. I liked there in the quiet; there was very little of it in the apartment when Rob was over for a 'date' with Jen. I got along exceptionally well with the library staff and found myself employed part time. The day that another body appeared beside me at my study table put the entire library staff on alert along with myself.

He slid into the chair beside me and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Mike".

"Hi Mike," I flatly answered. '_Please go away_'_,_ I chanted over and over again in my head.

"What are you reading; it doesn't look like coarse material?" he nosed in at my book.

"Edible Plants and Flowers of the Rockies," I replied and he laughed.

He joked, "Plan on getting lost?" he asked.

'_I hope so',_ I thought, my chant wasn't working.

He sat beside me and leaned in for a better look at my book. I glanced up at the librarian sitting at the desk, and she picked up the phone keeping her eyes locked on me, and quietly called over another girl to do something menial so she could watch.  
I turned my attention back to Mike who was looming in closer, "Do you mind keeping your distance?" I asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"No, I don't mind," he answered, all too quickly. I'm sure there was a personal space law that he was breaking.

"Sara?" he asked.

"What Mike?" I answered, looking up from my book to find a pair of lips coming at me. My palm flew up to his face in a second, and I sent him flying backwards on his chair. My chair fell back as I bolted for the librarian's desk. Campus security showed up just as he regained conciseness and was spitting up blood from his broken and bloody nose.  
'Attempted sexual assault' was the official charge laid against Mike by the school. He suffered a broken nose and a mild concussion from hitting the floor. I was cleared of the Physical Assault charges he tried to lay against me. I argued that my actions were clearly as self defense. The librarian who had called campus security was a rock at the police station in my defense.

"He tried the same stunt last term, when you were off on your practicum. We were surprised they let him back in," the librarian told me after all the commotion was over.

After that, none of the guys bothered me for the rest of school.' _I should have done that sooner,'_ I mumbled to myself.

Rob repeatedly offered to find him and let some of his friends rough Mike up a bit for me, to which I declined.

Graduation came quickly and I reveled in it. I screamed as my cap soared into the air.  
I triumphed! I was one of the five out of thirty-two graduates in my class that had a job lined up as an Independent Researcher for the Ministry of Environment on a huge nature reserve in the middle of nowhere in southern British Columbia, near the Washington State border.

Jen finished school as well, but decided to open up a shop with Rob, and I wished them well as they went on their way. A year later they married in Vegas. I was so happy for her, and deeply regretted that I had to miss the ceremony.

Two years later, I was twenty four, and I found myself on an old logging road going to one of my remote locations to watch deer.  
"They honesty pay me to do this!" I laughed, as I barreled down the dusty road. I reveled in my success; I was happy. I excelled at my research and I had oodles of time to write reports without the distractions of friends or boyfriends.  
_I'll look for someone, one day_, I told myself, _I have nothing but time now._

I pulled in to one of my many observations stations late in the day and started on my maintenance checklist. The next few days would be spent hiking out to the various remote observation stations in the area. I had to get a few things done before nightfall so I could lock up the main station and rest for my busy day ahead.

Checking sensors, reading data logs, and watching for bears was the norm of the job. I hummed to myself as I worked. I had finished going through my check list when the hairs on my neck stood up and I felt a sudden danger in my presence. I glanced up quickly, wondering if it might be a bear, but I only heard the rustling leaves in the trees and total silence. I checked my rifle, knife, and pepper spray.

I called it a night, sank back to the station cautiously looking and listening for danger until I locked it down for the night with me safely inside. A few moments later, I was fast asleep.

I fell into my dream, the one that perplexed me every night.  
…_. walking in a field of grass looking at vast body of water in the distance. I saw each ripple and wave, it was so clear for being so far away. It was quiet and peaceful. I would look down at the hand that was holding in mine. So large, in comparison to my own that it looked alien to me. It was a man's hand that was holding mine. Time and time again I would force myself to look up to see who I was with…. So close I was almost …_  
I awoke startled to the door being smashed in, and before I could rise to grab my gun, a dark form had me pinned down.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Shh," he hissed, "let's get better acquainted shall we?"

Laurent's POV

I was up in Denali and was quickly growing board of the sisters. I called Victoria to see how James was fairing with his new hunt and found her wretched with grief.

"He is dead," she cried in her lost little child voice, with sob-less tears. "The Cullen's killed him to protect that human girl, Bella."

Poor thing, such grief over the loss of her mate. "What do you plan to do?" I asked her knowing what the answer already.

"I want to avenge his loss," she sobbed, "but how can I with that mind reader and psychic protecting her? What is to be done?"

"Oh my dear, I have happy news for you, news that I overheard during my stay in Denali. I learned that the Cullen family has left Forks, and the human is alone."

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yes my dear, and I was actually growing tired of the new diet, so I planned on heading back to Washington to pick up where I left off," I informed her.

"Can you check for me? I can't take the risk if they discover me; I am as good as dead, but you have no dispute with them." she begged me.

"Yes of course. It would be no problem." I replied. In all my three hundred years, I learned that immortal enemies were the last thing a vampire wanted. By doing this favor for Victoria, I would be guaranteed a favor in return if I ever needed one.

I was running south toward Forks when I smelled it. It was such a delectable fragrance; almonds and honey out here in the wilderness? I had the workings of a theory in my mind that I was eager to try, so I followed the scent. I found the human with the appealing scent and watched her. She sensed my presence but did not flee. Bella had a similar alluring scent, but under the protection of so many, I knew I would never get a taste. Perhaps I would find Bella alone and help Victoria in her revenge; and get a tasty meal in the process? I recalled James mentioning that Alice had a similar intriguing scent about her before she was turned, and she resulted in a very talented immortal.

I wanted to test this theory.

I cautiously approached and I waited for her to settle in for the night. When I heard her sleeping I moved in. I was adamant against not killing this one; I would be hard pressed to find another human with such a lovely scent for months. I easily took care of the door, and I pounced with lightning speed on my experiment.

"Get off me," she pleaded.

"Shh, my dear let's get better acquainted shall we?" I cooed. What a lovely creature. She had such striking features; she would turn out well physically. The silly human girl tried to fight me off while I was lost in my thoughts. I could break every bone in her body in a heartbeat if I wanted to. Speaking of which, she has a very strong one. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five, and her strength indicated to me that she would survive the transformation. I was very fortunate in finding her in such a remote location. No one would hear her screaming. I smiled in spite of myself at the perfection of the plan.

"My dear, when I am done with you here, I will have to run off on a little errand. But rest assured I will return for you in a few days. You will soon learn that my kind has only one law; humans must never know of our existence. Break that law and you will be punished with death. But not to worry, I will remind you later when I return," I explained to her.  
Bearing my teeth, I gripped her wrists fiercely and snapped them both. It was a necessary step; and the venom would take care of the repair easily enough. I enjoyed her screaming a little before I drove into her delicate neck with my sharp teeth. This one was so delicious, but I was careful not to kill her. I spit a mouth full of venom into her wound, sealed it, and backed off. She screamed loudly; her face was contorted in agony. As much as I would have loved to watch I was forced to complete my errand, and an old friend in need of information was an easy favor to fill. I left the little building and continued on my way, knowing I would return in a day or to so I could finish watching the transformation.

Sara POV

'_Oh God, I'm going to get raped_,' I thought. My heart raced and the beast simply smiled at my vain efforts to fight him off.

He spoke in an evil, yet melodic voice, "My dear, when I am done here, I will have to run off on an errand. But rest assured I will return to you in a few days. You will soon learn that my kind has only one law, which is that humans must never know of our existence. Break that law and you will be punished with death. But, not to worry, I will remind you later when I return." The monsters words echoed in my head.

Pain ripped up my arms as I heard my bones snap, the horror of what happened taking a moment to register. The beast glared at me, enjoying the terror in my face, before he exposed his teeth and ripped into my neck. I screamed in agony, and I watched him laugh at my suffering. I vaguely recalled seeing him leave as I felt the fire ripping though my veins.  
The fire tortured me slowly, cell by cell. I don't know how long I screamed for but I do recall that I did eventually stop because my voice finally gave out.

I continued my anguish in silence.

_I'm in hell, this is hell, what did I do to deserve this?_ I silently screamed in my mind. I had lived a good, faithful life, I abstained when others faltered. I wasn't vain. Did I sin? Possibly, but I confessed when I could, and always asked for forgiveness.  
As my thoughts continued, I wondered how long I had been burning in hell. I knew the monster would be back soon; I had to get away! But the pain continued to burn through my veins, rendering me motionless.

'_Please God let me live' _I prayed.

I was so lost in my thoughts while I endured the painful burning that I didn't hear when my heart stop beating. After I realized what had happened, a number of other sounds came into range with perfect clarity.

_Thank you Lord, I'm not dead,_ I thought.

Then, I noticed a sound was in the room with me. I gasped, and suddenly I smelled everything clearly; it was a bear. I froze, and turned my head to face the curious thief rummaging through my food.  
My throat blazed in a prickly heat and my fear evaporated, and I tuned in to the sound of its beating heart and the swooshing of fluids in its veins. The desire to quench my thirst overtook me. One second was all it took for me to leap from my cot and sink my teeth into its neck, ripping though the flesh of its throat. I drank in its blood eagerly, and the warm liquid momentarily smothered the burning in my throat. The bear didn't offer any resistance until it fell limp at my feet.

I stood over the furry corpse. The grim words of the monster came back to me, _keep the secret,_ and it echoed in my ears.

I looked at the drained and mangled body of the bear. I needed and craved blood, but I knew I would never kill man, woman, or child. I would remain hidden from the world for the sake of my existence; in fear of being discovered.  
But, I wanted, I needed more blood…

* * *

As you know, Laurent never did return as he found Bella and was then killed by the wolves.


	3. Chapter 2

Again, I own nothing Twilight except the DVD's and books on my shelf.

Read with a kind eye and if its not to your liking just 'x' off the page and forget you ever read it.

* * *

*** Many Years later***

I whispered to the deer, "Come on, you are old and of no use to your heard anymore. Let the young bucks have a chance at the ladies. You are of much better use sustaining me." I started the chase, and quickly overtook the beast with no challenge. I was on his neck, happily drinking in long delicious pulls of blood, allowing it heart to push its life force into me.

"Demetri, bring her to me," I heard a little voice call out, and my eyes flashed up to see a figure coming at me at lightning speed.  
I bolted into the forest leaving a wave of destruction following behind me, but I didn't gain any ground. My body was flung forward and pinned to the ground. I twisted around and see the beasts' eyes on me; red!

"What do we have here?" he hissed.

I sunk my teeth into his arm, and noted how much harder it was than animal flesh. He picked me up without a sound and carried me back to the others. "A feisty little one," he laughed as I thrashed around trying to gain my freedom while I growled at him.

Jane POV

Demetri returned back to where Felix and I were waiting with what looked like a filthy towel around his arm; a fragile wisp of an immortal if I ever saw one. "Gave you a nip, did she?" I teased, observing his torn sleeve. This one was ether very brave or very stupid, I decided. Felix would never let him live that attack down. "Little one, what is your name?" I asked, as a grumble rose from her chest.  
Now how was I to determine if she was part of the situation at hand? The Southern vampires where having another one of their turf wars, and the sloppiness of the feeding newborns had caught my master's attention; the local humans were also beginning to suspect something.  
"Hold on to her Demetri, she will answer me." With that I sent a wave of pain to her. She twisted in agony, arching her back and fighting Demetri's grasp on her, finally screaming out for the pain to stop.  
"Now then, your name?" I asked.

"Sara." Her little voice whispered, still recoiling from my attack, not even wanting to meet my gaze.

I pressed, "Are you involved with the Southern turf wars?"

"I don't know what or who you are talking about. You are the first of my kind that I have discovered since the monster that attacked me. I have been alone since," she whispered.

I knew instantly that it was the truth, there was no deceit in her voice. Demetri lightened his hold, and she bit into his arm again and struggled free. In mid bolt, I brought her down again for her attempted escape. "I'm not done with you yet Sara," I said as I unleashed another torrent of pain over her.

Sara POV

I was almost free until the lightning erupted in my brain again, and I hit the ground hard, screaming in pain.

"Felix, grab her," I heard the girl's voice speak and a split second later, I found myself in the arms of the other one. "Since you are so unwilling to be in our company long enough to discuss this matter, I wonder if it's even worth having you around?" the little one said. I gasped and trembled at the implication behind her words. _I need to get away and hide,_ I thought, tightening my already closed eyes.

Jane POV

I barely got my last word out when Sara vanished in Felix's arms. "Felix did you lose her?" I asked, astonished at her supposed escape.

"No Jane, I have her here," he said, not even looking down, but confident in his hold of the girl.

"It seems like we have found something our Masters would be interested in seeing for themselves." A grin passed over my lips. "Sara, we will not harm you, but you must not try to get away or I will have no choice by but to destroy you. Do you understand?"

"Surrender or die," she said. "I am defeated either way," she cried and reappeared in Felix's arms.

"Felix, you are not to let her out of your grasp until Master Aro himself commands it," I snickered. They would be so pleased with our discovery. Felix would no doubt hold onto her to the end of time if needed; he was such a good servant.

Felix POV

I held the little one tight in my arms until we reached the private plane that waited for us. I pulled the girl up into my arms and made my way up the steps to my seat. She offered no further resistance. This one could vanish, I though, did she even know her own value? She was visible at the moment, and I dropped my eyes to glance at her in my arms. Small, slender, with a lovely figure, and dirty. She was so dirty I had to strain to make out her scent. Honey, perhaps? Her hair was straight and brown or black, even I couldn't tell. She was barefoot and wearing shoddy clothing. I had never seen a more desolate immortal in all my years. Even the nomads took better care of themselves? She didn't even bothered to try. I bet with all the dirt on her, she wouldn't even sparkle if she were exposed to the sun. I chuckled lowly to myself.  
Jane sat down across from us and looked over; Sara trembled and disappeared, along with her scent.

"Do you still have her?" Jane whispered as she peered into my empty arms.

"Yes Jane, she is here."

Sara POV  
The plane took off with me on it. I felt so defeated. The one called Felix that was holding me smelled like chocolate and caramel; I remembered that smell from so long ago.

"Do you still have her?" Jane asked.

"Yes Jane she is here." Felix answered.

Wait, they couldn't see me? That answered a lot of questions, and posed many more in their place . In all my years of hunting, my meals hardly ever ran; they never saw me coming. Felix continued to hold me like a small child, like I was important. However, I couldn't help but wonder who were these masters Jane spoke of?

A few hours passed and Felix still held me firm in his grasp. Jane was still watching us like a hawk. She looked like a kid, delicate in all of her features except for her piercing red eyes. The other one, Demetri, was rubbing his arm where I bit him, and he looked mad. I though Felix wasn't so bad. I unclasped my hands to looked up at him, and slowly reached out to touch his face. They were first of my kind I had met since the that monster attacked me, and I was curious. I lightly touched his cheek, and he mumbled and looked down at me with a confused expression in his red eyes. I slightly shifted my weight to turn away when he spoke softly to me.

"I will not hurt you on our journey, but you must not run," he whispered.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, I trusted him. I whispered back, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home to see our Masters, the Volturi, in Italy." he replied.

I placed my left hand on his where it gripped me at my waist, gave it a light squeeze, and slowly shifted myself around. He released my legs and placed his right hand over mine, grasping it firmly. With my right hand I reached the shade covering the little window and slid it up to reveal the shimmering blue sea below.

A gasp escaped Jane's lips. She whispered, "Master Aro will be very pleased."

I trembled at Jane's voice as Felix removed his hand from mine, snapped the shade closed, and returned his hand to my side, pulling me in closer to his chest. _What is that? Are you kidding me?_ I wondered. For the rest of the trip, I remained frozen on Felix's lap. _Ugh could this get worse?_ I thought, p_robably..._

Felix POV

I was grateful that we were useful in getting a bit of information about the newborn army situation. We had intercepted a few vampires and interrogated them before destroying them. This little creature was the icing on the cake as the humans say. I couldn't help but agree with Jane that Master Aro would be pleased. I never thought I would get to see any immortal bite Demetri not once, but twice, and live to tell about it. I chuckled at the thought; I would never let him live that down. But the poor girl was scared and trembled often; it was obvious she didn't know her own value. I never even got to see her face. I felt a light brush up on my cheek and looked down at her, _What was that? Did she just touch me?_

"Where are you taking me?" she quietly asked me.

"Home to see our Masters, the Volturi, in Italy," I answered. She remained hidden but I could feel her shifting around on my lap. She touched my hand, and squeezed, as she continued to wiggle and squirm. I enjoyed the sensation, and held onto her waist firmly. The window shutter suddenly flew open, _did she do that?_ Jane saw it too. I closed the shade and pulled her in closer; she should not be afraid of us after that display of her ability. Now, if I could only discern what she was mumbling...

Sara POV

I prayed not to die, as it was the only thing I could do. We were going to in Italy and I only wished to be back home in the forest.

After what felt like days, the plane landed and my captor pulled me closer into his arms to carry me out into the pre-dawn. The new smells assaulted my senses and the thick hot air was full of moisture. We were off running in an instant. I watched the surroundings fly by as Felix ran with me in his strong arms. We quickly arrived at the edge of an ancient city and in the next moment we plunged into an underground tunnel while still running at full speed. Felix held on to me like I was a baby, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly for fear of being dropped or brushing up against the stone walls as they flew by.

"Master Aro is eagerly expecting us." Jane hissed. My still heart sank lower into my chest as I realized he was eagerly expecting _me_. We raced down several corridors and eventually passed a desk and down a hallway. Finally, we stopped in front of a heavy set of double doors before we entered.


End file.
